1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system security, and more particularly to a method and system for validating physical access to an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often process and store confidential information and perform sensitive functions. Businesses and individuals often use a variety of security measures to protect sensitive information and functions from unauthorized use. For instance, information handling systems are typically protected from theft or unauthorized access by physical security and passwords. However, information handling systems that interact with a network may be subjected to malicious attacks launched from outside of the physical location of the information handling system. For example, hackers use the Internet to launch malicious attacks on information handling systems from virtually anyplace. Although network security systems such as firewalls provide some protection from network-based malicious attacks, a determined hacker is often able to penetrate network security systems to obtain sensitive information or disrupt information handling system operations.
In an effort to improve security of information handling systems, the Trusted Platform Computing Alliance has begun development of a specification that defines security measures for information handling systems. One proposed security measure is a validation by a user of physical access to an information handling system before allowing access by the user to information or applications of the information handling system. Validation of physical access by a user helps to prevent remote attacks launched through networks since a user of a remote information handling system generally cannot physically access the attacked information handling system. One difficulty with validation of physical access is that normal input devices, such as keyboards, may be imitated through a remote attack and thus do not provide a secure validation point. Even power cycling of an information handling system is not sufficient since power cycling may be performed via local area network commands. The Trusted Platform Computing Alliance specification suggests that jumpers and DIP switches be incorporated in information handling systems as a system that authenticates physical access in a manner that cannot be performed remotely. However, such a system calls for access to within the chassis of an information handling system and thus presents a potential safety hazard if a user is asked to access electronic components during operation of the information handling system.